Gunther Magnuson
Gunther Magnuson is Kick's best friend, stunt coordiantor, and his wingman. He is overweight (relatively) and has a tendency to worry. Character Unlike Kick, ".]]Gunther does not willingly perform massive stunts alone, but will if the case requires. He also appears to have a short attention span in crucial situations. His worst fear (that we have seen) is being seperated from Kick. Although Gunther says that his family are from Norway he wears Dutch clogs, the flag of Norway is hanging in his room, and he wears a lederhose (a German national costume) in few episodes. He is also in love with Jackie Wackerman. His parents, Magnus and Helga run Kick's favorite resturant, BattleSnax. In "Poll Position" he unintentionally becomes class president by impressing the other students after giving an impassionate speech on how class elections work. Personality Gunther is constantly worried about Kick's stunts, even though he supports him very much as his best friend. He also has a few weird tendencies, like smelling his own hands. But most of the time he is seen as being kind and happy, and likes everyone (except Brad, Gordie Gibble and Ms. Chicarelli). He normally is a "moron", but when he gets angry, he becomes a very good rapper as seen in "Garage Banned". Abilities Gunther can summon an entire army of Viking warriors (which are in fact his own family, The Magnusons) by using a battle horn. He is also able to eat a whole variety of foods, no matter how harmful or inedible they happen to be. It is also worth noting that Gunther has a great capacity to make any girl fall for him - with the exception of Jackie, who only likes daredevils. In "Clean... To The Extreme", Brad asks for a girl's number in exchange for helping Kick, to which Kick immediately orders Gunther to get it. Within a matter of seconds, Gunther is back with a dating suit and the number. When Brad asks Gunther how he obtained it, he replies, "Women find me irresistible. It is my gift, it is my curse". Appearance Gunther, like Kick, wears a trademark outfit. His clothing consists of a light blue t-shirt, denim shorts, a red baseball cap, white socks, and orange Crocs. He is shown to have natural blonde hair, and is somewhat overweight. It has been noted that he bears a striking resemblance to the Family Guy character Chris Griffin. Relationships Kick Buttowski Gunther is Kick's best friend and stunt coordinator. They are always together, united and looking out for each other. Gunther is often worried about Kick's stunts, but he supports him anyway. In "Kicked Out", Kick makes it clear that he isn't going to do anything without Gunther, saying: "Not without my Gunther!". However, their friendship is tested in "Abandon Friendship!", where it is shown that even their parents' fights can separate them. Jackie Wackerman Jackie is Gunther's current crush, although this is mainly due to the similarities in their heritage. His love is not returned, however, since Jackie only likes daredevils. As a result, Kick attempts to teach him how to become a daredevil, and succeeds in "For The Love of Gunther". But at the end of the episode, he somehow reverts back to normal. Kendall Perkins Usually Gunther is friendly to Kendall. *In "Snowpocalypse!", he tries to help her get on a sled. *While in "Abandon Friendship!", he yearns for Kendall to be his new best friend (although she simply slams the door in his face). *Despite this, she sees Gunther as stupid, annoying, and idiotic. For this reason, Kendall would much rather prefer to be around Kick than with Gunther, as seen in "Abandon Friendship!" and "Pinch Sitter". Teena Sometimes Teena is Gunther's crush during "And... Action!". She doesn't care for him anyway, because he's a lousy flirt, and she is a snobby celebrity. By the end of the episode, he makes one last attempt to ask Teena out on a date, and it works - but she asks her double to fill her place for her (and her double is similar to Papercut Peterson). Papercut Peterson Papercut helps Gunther and Kick become wrestlers, but after several episodes he resorts to calling Gunther a "little girl". It's still unknown why. But Gunther becomes his friend anyway in "Drop Kick". After this episode, their friendship is never shown again. In "Garage Banned", Gunther is seen despising Papercut for calling him a little girl, but by the end of the episode he testifies that he's over the matter. Category:Kids Category:Magnuson family Category:Males Category:Vikings Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Mellowbrook Elementary School Category:Mellowbrook Elementary School Students Category:Pre-Teens Category:Members of Kinthade Category:Members of the Van Der Deth Children Category:Kick's Friends Category:Mellowbrook Citizens Category:Blonde Hair Characters Category:Potrayed as Adult Characters Category:Members of Anti-Kendall Category:Members of Anti-Gordon Category:Members of The Lipstick Killers Category:Students Category:Residents of the Cul-de-sac Category:Members of the Kiddie Pool Category:Members of The Chimi-Changas Category:Kick's Fans Category:Dual Season Characters